Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare
by FreddyandPewdiepieXD
Summary: I seen the movie Freddy's Dead; after I saw the movie, and I was like...WTF did I watched! So I decided to change up the story and try to make it better. I wanted to make the story more serious and less obvious; still the same plot, same characters but I change their traits a little. This is my 1st fan fiction, I hoped you guys like it :)
1. Prologue

**~I don't own anything from the NOES series...unfournatly :(~**

* * *

Since the big fight between Freddy and Alice had when Freddy was using her to bring him out to the real world through Jacob, Alice's son, she thought it was over, for good. Since that happen, Freddy came back, got carried away and murdered all the children/teenagers in Springwood, which took approximately 3 years to kill them all! Now the adults have gone through a stage where they're completely crazy when Freddy killed all of the children/teenagers.

It was the year 1991, Freddy is now stuck in Springwood for good with nobody else to toucher and brutally kill.

Freddy was now stuck in the dream world, he said to himself, "I knew this day would come to an end, I'm really fucking pissed off!" "I'm a fucking idiot!"

Is this really the final end of Freddy Krueger or is he gonna get away with it? Freddy was almost went into rage mode but then he realized that there was a teenage boy left. He started to think of a evil, clever idea that will make him succeed once again.

He said to himself, "With this plan, this little bitch will help me succeed!", then he said, "By using him, I'll get out of this bitch of this town and go to a another town to kill the children and the teenagers, so that way, I can be powerful and stronger!" " I don't just need that brat, but I also need someone else to get me out."

He laughed evilly with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

**AN: Not the best prologue but it's a good start; FYI, I also reedited it.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy with Amnesia

**AN: This is my 1st chapter of my story, enjoy ;)**

**~I don't own any of the NOES characters or the series~**

* * *

A boy and his great aunt was on a plane. He was moving somewhere else, far away from Springwood. I don't know where but it's far away from the town. The plane ride was going smoothly when all of a sudden there was a thunderstorm. Now he was starting to freak out a little bit but then really freaked out when the plane started to shake. It didn't last that long.

Then this cute little girl turned and looked at him. She said, "He going to make you help him, because you're the last".

He said to the little girl, "What do you mean by that?"

She giggled a little and sat back in her seat. He then just ignored the little girl and pretend to not think about what she said about he's the last.

Then he noticed water dripping in through the cracks of the plane windows. It really freaked him out. He was about to tell an employee a complaint when his aunt stopped him.

She said to him, "Why are you acting so childish?", then she said,"It's bad enough to take care of you when your immature parents died when you were young."

He was pissed at his aunt. He thought to himself, "I wish you were dead."

All of a sudden, everyone was screaming in terror. His aunt flew through the ceiling of the plane and disappeared. Now everyone was panicking. Then he fell through the floor and fall back down to earth. He was screaming with fear.

He woke up in his bed in his room. "What a nightmare", he said to himself.

He got up to walk to a quick trip to the kitchen. When he got out of his room, he then realized he's in Freddy's house. He started to freak out. He ran down to the front door, he turned the knob but its lock. He really freaked out.

He said to himself,"Calm down, you're going to be alright." Then once again said to himself, "Hey, it could be worst."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He turned and looked up, it's Freddy! Freddy gave him the evil smirk.

Freddy said to him, "I need you to do something for me."

He said back at Freddy, " Go to Hell, Krueger, I'm not going to do your dirty work!"

Freddy was disappointed by his answer. Then Freddy said to him,"Well, looks like I got to do it the hard way."

Freddy gave him the evil stare as he proceed to walk down the steps slowly as possible. He took his glove and slide it against the post of the steps down to the teenage boy. He started to go ballistic and did everything he can to break the door down, somehow he did. He then ran as fast as he could to get out of Elm Street. For some weird reason, he ran over to the tall, white picked fence and proceed to jump over it. On the other side of the white picked fence, however, was a long, steep hill and fell all the way down to the bottom. Unfortunately, his head hit off of a rather large rock and got knocked out cold.

It was morning. He then woke up in a bad position that seemed to last for a couple of hours. He was tired and in pain. He didn't know where he was or who he was. He got up and stretched and felt a little bump and dried up blood on his head. He gathered up his stuff: money, a cell phone, pills to keep him awake and a newspaper article about a Krueger woman. He started to walked out of Springwood and never looked back. He began to walked to the nearest town for help.

* * *

**AN: The story will be continued**


	3. Chapter 2: Help from The Law

**AN: Not the best chapter title...but let's continue **

* * *

He walk about 37 and a half miles to the nearest town. When he saw the town, he was excited and ran to it.

He read the sign aloud to himself, "Welcome to Rosedale-Population: 5,284."

He continued to walked to find somewhere to probably stay for awhile. He then noticed many people in a dark alley. Most of them were crazy, drug abusers, drinkers, etc. He felt really bad for them.

A homeless man said to him, "Hey kid, do you want drink of my 'special juice'?"

He stared at him for a second and eventually ran off. He then found a place where he can tried to take his pills for keeping himself awake. A police car pulled in, two cops were eating donuts and drinking coffee. One of the officers noticed the troubled teenage boy.

He said to his partner, "Have you seen him before?" He respond back, "No, he's new apparently."

The two concerned cops got out of the car and walked up to the boy. He looked up at the officers. They both noticed that he had a huge gash on his forehead.

One of the officers saids to him, "Hello, I'm officer Duncan for the Rosedale Police Department and this my partner officer Sherlock." Officer Sherlock said to him, "We're both concerned about you gash on your forehead" , then he said, "We need to take you to a hospital, do you have anyone to call and see you at the ER?"

He responded to them, " I don't know anybody, I don't know who I am and where I'm at, I'm really scared."

As officer Sherlock was asking some questions and calming him down, officer Duncan called for the ambulance to picked the boy up and drive him there for medical treatment.

After he got medical treatment, both officers came in and said a few words to him.

Officer Duncan said, "I checked with the doctors and they said you have amnesia, which means you can't remember anything."

The teenager shook his head as if he understood.

Officer Sherlock said, "Look kid, we went through your stuff and notice you're carrying what we believe is to be prescription drugs and we are both concerned that you're abusing them."

He said to the officers, "The pills helps me to stay awake so I won't have to experience nightmares."

The officers were given him a concerned/serious looked at him. Officer Duncan said, "You don't need pills to stay awake, it not good for your health." Then he said, "Studies has shown if you stay awake, you could go through stages aren't as pleasant and die for not getting sleep."

Officer Sherlock said, "Look, your a good kid and we are concerned, so until the amnesia wares off and found a family member to take care of you, you are being place at a shelter."

He said to them, "Why in a shelter?"

Officer Duncan said, "Because you can get the proper care you need like eating, consoling, entertainment, exercising and of course sleeping."

One of the doctors came in and said," You are ready to go home now, be careful with you forehead and try to get some sleep, kid." The doctor walked out with the officers and the teenager.

The officers and the boy walked thought the parking lot and officer Sherlock starts the police car. Officer Duncan open the door for the boy. They buckled their seat belts and proceed to drive to the Rosedale Shelter.

* * *

**~I don't anything from the NOES series~**


	4. Chapter 3: The Rosedale Shelter

**~I don't own anything from the NOES series~**

* * *

They now arrived at the shelter. Officer Duncan opened the door for the boy and walked into the shelter.

A man with glasses walked up to me and said, "I'm , most people call me Kelly." Then he said, "I am the owner of the Rosedale Shelter, Officer Duncan mentioned to me on the phone that you would be staying here for awhile until you got back on your feet."

The teenage boy said, "It's nice to meet you too, sir."

Kelly said, "You are quite the gentleman, my friend." Kelly then said to the boy, "Before I let you go inside, we need to name you until the amnesia wares off, unfournately we didn't find any ID on you so we can't find about your identity; so in the meantime, you can pick a name for your self or I'll pick one for you."

The boy was trying to think of a name for himself, but he can't think of anything. He looked down at his shirt that says,'John Doe's Tractors Inc.' He found the perfect name for himself.

He said to Kelly," Call me John, John Doe!"

Both the officers and Kelly really like the name.

Kelly said, "Okay, for now on, you'll be called John Doe."

Officer Duncan said, "Well, we both would like to stay to chat but we both got work to do to keep our Rosedale community safe."

Officer Sherlock said, "We'll see you around, John Doe."

They both smile at John. They walked to the police car and wave goodbye to Kelly and John. They all say bye to the officers and the officers drove away.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter is short but I'll put up the other couple of my chapters later ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Meet Maggie and the Others

**~I don't own anything from the NOES series~**

* * *

Kelly said to John, "Now, lets go inside and meet some new people!"

They both walked up the steps and open the door. John saw so many people walking around and socializing.

Kelly said to John, "You'll stay here until I find someone to show you the shelter and help you."

Kelly walked away and John was just standing here until he gets back.

A minute later, Kelly came back with a beautiful, intelligent, sweet women to appear to be 26 or 27.

Kelly said to John, "John, meet Maggie Burroughs,' then he said, Maggie will show you everything is and counsel you."

Maggie said, "Hi John, I will help and show you where everything is and even with your amnesia problem', then she said,' if you need me, I'll probably be in my office , helping other teens, or something else, don't be afraid to ask."

John responded, "Okay."

Maggie then said, "Alright, let's go take your tour."

Maggie showed John everything; from the bathrooms to the gym, the shelter was huge.

Then Maggie showed John his room; Maggie said, "This is where you'll be sleeping with the guys, you can put your stuff under your bed."

John replied, "Okay."

A minute later, Maggie's partner walked in; he was tall black guy who had black hair with brown eyes, he said to John, "Hi I'm Renoylds but most people call me Doc."

John then said to Doc, "It's nice to meet you, Doc."

Doc gave him a smile then looked at Maggie and said to her, "Can I see you for a second in the hallway, Maggie?"

She replied, "Sure, no problem."

Before they walked out, Maggie said to John, "Usually with the conversations with Doc, they take 5 minutes, maybe more', then she said,'anyway, if you need me, come to-WHOA!"

Doc dragged Maggie out of the room. As Doc dragged Maggie out, she said to John, "I guess I'll see you later, bye!"

John replied back, "Bye!"

John kinda smiled and said to himself, "Wow...Maggie is kinda pretty."

"Don't get you hopes up, kid.", a mysterious voice said to John.

John replied to the mysterious voice, "What?"

Then a teenage boy walked in the room with his friend. The blond boy said to John, "I'm Spencer and this is my friend Carlos, were both fucked up and ended up in this hellhole."

"Spencer!", Carlos shouted. Carlos looks to John and said, "How did you end up here?"

John replied, "Long story short, I ended up in a alley taking some drugs then 2 cops saw me, took me to the hospital for medical treatment and end up here, what about you guy?"

Carlos hesitated a little bit and said, "I was abused by my mother since I can remember, she always slaps me every time I did something wrong' then he said, 'worst of all, she always stuck items in my ear so I can here better, I was tired of her shit so I ran away from home. The next thing I realized I'm at the hospital, doctors examine me in the ER fixing my ears because they were bleeding so bad. Unfortunately, I can't hear anything out of my left ear anymore but manage to save my right. After the treatments, I ended up at the shelter for a year and a half now, trying to become a better person and forget my past."

Carlos looked away from John, trying to adjust his hearing aid. John had a sad look on his face, trying to forget what Carlos told him.

Then John looked at Spencer and said to him, "What's your story?"

Spencer said to John, "My dad wanted me to grow up like him, being a football coach at the University of Ohio, he wanted me an exact copy of him. I didn't want to be like him; I like playing video games on my Super Nintendo, thinking of ideas to create a new video game console that will change the world. That bastard crush my dreams!" He was staring to get pissed a little bit but then then continue with his story, "He said to me, 'Your not gonna get anywhere in life for playing video games because they're worthless, this is why your become like me because you won't end up like trash like your mother'; that really made me mad. I started to sell drugs, skipped school, and especially didn't listen to my dad shit. The next thing you know, he kicked me out of the house and disowned me. It was dark out and cops saw me smoking weed and then arrested me. They confiscated my weed and put me in this hellhole for 2 years now."

Spencer walked to his bed and played his portable racing game from his pocket. John was so shocked by the stories he heard, he thought to himself, "Wow, I thought I was going through more shit than these guys."

Maggie walked in the room and said, "Hi guys."

They replied backed, "Hi."

Maggie looked up at John and said," It's time for you first counseling with me."

John made a confuse face at her, "You?"

"Yes, you', then she said, 'that's why Doc wanted me, so he can council Tracy while I can work with your problem."

John said to her, "Tracy?"

She replied, "Tracy has been through the most pain that anyone else at the shelter, so Doc is gonna help her with her anger issues.', then she said to him,'Come on, we got some work to do." She smiled at John then walked out of the room.

As John followed Maggie, Spencer grabbed him and said, "You don't have a chance with Maggie."

"Shut up!", John said as he move his arm away from Spencer.

Carlos and Spencer laugh as his face became to turn red.

Maggie walked in and said to John,"Come on, slow poke, we don't have all day." Maggie grabbed John's hand and followed her.

The guys said,"OOOOOH!" and giggled a little bit.

John gave them a quick, cold stare and left.

* * *

**AN: *sighs* I love adding dialogue. But...there's still more to continue!**


	6. Chapter 5: Counseling- Day 1

**~I don't own anything from the NOES series~**

* * *

Maggie lead John to a dull, boring room that didn't have a lot of items. There was only: a desk, 2 chairs, and a couple of large, gray filing cabinets full of information about all the trouble teens who live here.

Maggie walked in the room and said to John, "You can sit here while I find your file."

John walked over to the chair and sat down right across from Maggie.

John said to Maggie, "So, how long have you been working at the shelter?"

She turned around and replied," It's more like volunteering than working,' then she said,'I don't know, maybe 2, 3 years, what made you ask that?"; she proceed to find his file until she found it.

John asked Maggie,"Can I ask you a question?"

As Maggie was still looking for John's file, she replied,"Umm...yeah."

He looked up at Maggie and said,"Why do you want to be at a place where it's boring and depressing and not spend time with your friends or whatever?"

Maggie looked away and kinda hesitated a little bit. She turned around and replied back,"Well...my dad used to help out with Doc and help out with others emotional problems but when I was 14, my dad died in a car accident...so I basically took it over', then she said,' Plus, Doc was my therapist when I was a trouble teen going through major problems, which is highly confidential."

Maggie finally found John's file and grabbed it. She then shut the filing cabinet and walked to the desk.

Maggie said,"Alright, enough with the chit, chat; let's gets some work done, shall we?", as she kinda said in a giggling way. Maggie examine John's file and said," Amnesia...hmm."

"What, you never council anyone with amnesia before", John said curiously.

Maggie looked up and replied,"Not by myself, only a couple times with Doc when he need some assistance', then then said,'But I can probably do it", as she said it a smile on her face.

Maggie stood up out of the chair and said,"Alright" as she clapped her hands and rubbed them together"Lets do this." She walked where John is sitting, she turned on a small flashlight and hold it up to his eye and asked,"So...how long have you been awake?"

John thought about her question for a second and John said,"I don't know, maybe 3 days."

Maggie gave him a weird looked and said,"Looks to me more like 3 weeks."

"Yeah, well that's the thing about amnesia, you can't remember anything, it sucks!", as he proceeds to stand up and walked around in circles, rubbing the back of his neck. Maggie dropped down some notes with a whole bunch of questions planned out. She leaned against the desk, looking at her next question, she said,"Well...do you remember where your from?"

John got very irate and screamed to her,"I don't know!" Maggie leaned away from John a little bit. John calmed down and said,"I'm sorry...it just...I can't remember anything and it's very difficult to figure out who I am and where I'm from', then he said with a little bit of hesitation,'this would be so much easier if I know all this information."

Maggie nodded as if understand what he's going through, she then dropped down more notes.

John paced slowly and blurted out,"The only thing I know is wherever I'm from, I'm the last." Maggie has a confuse look on her face. She said," The last of what?"

Once again, John rubbed the back of his neck; he then said,"Survivor...thats what the little girl told me." Maggie's eyes gotten big as if he getting closer to remembering who he is. "A little girl?", Maggie said with curiosity.

John then became a little irate. John said,"Do you what, never mind, I'm leaving!" He then ran to open the door, but Maggie stop him in time.

Maggie screamed,"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sit down!"

"Ugh, fine!", he exhaled.

Maggie pulled a chair for John to sit down on. John pulled the seat in front of Maggie; Maggie sat across from him and then said," Why are you trying to stay awake?", Maggie asked.

" I told you, because of the little girl on the plane; she said that he was going to get me. " John said.

"Ummm...okay?" She dropped down more notes in her notebook. She looked at her next question to replied to him. Maggie looked up at John and said, " What do you think she meant by being the last?", Maggie asked curiously.

John looked away from Maggie for a moment and then looked at her and said with fear,"I don't know, but there's going to be trouble." Maggie dropped down the last part of her notes, right in time when Doc came in.

"Hey, it's almost 9 o'clock, we got to leave in the next 5 minutes." They both looked at each other then back at Doc.

Maggie replied to Doc, "Alright, just give me 2 minutes."

Before Doc left, he said to Maggie, "Okay, I'll be in the car." Then he turn around and left the room.

Maggie clapped her hands and rubbed them together. She stand up, gather up her items and said to John,"Okay then...lets wrap things up here, do you remember how to get back to your room?", Maggie asked. John looked at her and nodded. "Good.", she said with positive attitude. She smiled at him and he smiled at her back. Maggie double checked everything to see if she has everything. John just stood there, looking all around the room and back at her. Maggie made a puff and said to John,"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow-"CRASH! Maggie just hit the door and she dropped her items. John's eyes widen and immediately helped her. "Well...um...thanks.", said Maggie .

John replied,"No problem." They both stand up and looked at each other; they smiled at each other for a moment.

Maggie walked out of the room; she turned around and said, "Bye."

John replied back,"Bye."

Maggie walked through the lobby and out the door. John shut the door behind him. He thought to himself,"Maggie is very sweet and kind to everybody; plus, she looks pretty...but there was something oddly familiar about her, someone I met awhile back...oh whatever, it's almost time for lights out, I better go my room and sleep...or not."

He walked backed to his room, everyone, including Carlos and Spencer, are in their beds, getting ready to sleep. He change into his comfy clothes and sat on his bed, getting ready to relax. He suddenly thought all of the sudden," What about the nightmares? I'm too scared to go to sleep. I don't care what anyone says, I won't sleep until everything been clear up with all of my bullshit." One of the guys turned out the lights, they immediately went to sleep. John was the only one up, keeping himself by humming some tunes and by his little nightlight.

* * *

**AN: To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 6: John's Dream

**~I don't own anything from the NOES series~**

* * *

While John was humming his tunes to keep from sleeping, everyone was tossing and turning because they were bothered by his humming. John looked at everyone then continued humming. Then all of a sudden, he gets hit with a pillow.

The guy who wacked John with the pillow said,"You better shut the fuck up or else you get it!" He tried to relax and then went right back to sleep.

John then gave him the evil eye and then he went back to humming but more quietly; he slowly lift his left hand and flicked him off. He turned his head away from him and looked straight at the wall.

John thought to himself,"What am I gonna do?" He scooted back against the bed and looked at the clock; it says 12:20 AM.

John thought to himself again,"Man...this sucks, I don't know who I am or where I came from; there are so many questions that are unanswered...oh well, at least Maggie was around to help me out." He leaned his head against the wall, he rubbed his eyes and let out a puff in relief.

John felt something on his head, "Oh...that's just great", John thought like if he was annoyed.

He wiped the moisture off of his forehead, trying to be careful not to touch his bump. He looked at his hand to see what it was, it wasn't water...it was...BLOOD! John's eyes got really wide, his eyes was full of fear. John looked up from the ceiling, he saw a small crack with more trickles of blood falling on top of his forehead.

"Play with me", said the little girl.

John was startled by the little girl. Then he realized that he wasn't in the shelter anymore, he was in someone's house. John looked very confused asked the little girl,"What is this place?"

The little girl responses," This is Freddy's home."

John looked around the room again, most of the place was cover in dust and the furniture was all worn out and smelly. John looked back at the little girl and asked her,"Do you know who I am?"

The little girl response to him,"I won't tell." She clutched her stuffed bear; she giggled and smiled at him. The little girl grabbed John's hand and said, "Come on, lets go play hide and seek with me and my friend." John was being dragged and they both went up the stairs.

John thought to himself,"I have a bad feeling about this."

When they both got up the stairs, the little girl let go of his hand and walked down to the hallway. She opened the door, looked at John and said,"Come here...I want you to meet my friend." She smiled and giggled a little bit and then walked into the room.

John was alarmed of what might happened to the little girl; he was concerned for her safety.

"Wait, little girl, come back!", he said in concern.

He hurried down the hallway and appeared right in front of the door. The door was flowing with smoke that's reflected by a bright light. John shielded his eyes as he walked into the room.

When John walked into the room, it wasn't bright anymore. He looked around the room for the little girl, but she wasn't there.

John said to himself,"Damn, this is getting too freaky."

All of a sudden, he heard moaning coming from the corner. He looked over in the corner, where it looked dirty and dark. John was getting creeped out and he wanted to run away, but he wanted to help that person out. So he build up some confidence and then walked to the corner. When John walked up to the person, he looked down and he noticed a straight jacket wrapped around him.

John slowly put out his hand and touch his shoulder and said,"Dude, are you okay?" He then stopped moaning and turned his head toward him."AHHHHHHH!", John screamed. He jumped back and realized it was him. His other self stand up and walked toward John. He was covered in dirt, brushes, and blood.

His other said to John,"Help me, you idiot, I'm your fucking memory...where were you when I needed you...don't go back with her!" John was both frightened and confused.

He asked his other self,"Wait, back where and with who?" His self fades in the shadows of darkness.

John then wakes up all covered in sweat. He then sit up and exhaled in relief that is fucked up dream is over.

He rubbed the sweat off of his forehead and thought to himself,"That was one mess up dream,but what did he meant by 'don't go back'?"

John looked around the room, wanting to see if didn't wake up his roommates with his loud gasp; he then eyed his clock, which says 2:07AM. John let out a puff in anxiety and relax in his bed.

He whispered to himself,"This is gonna to be one long night."

* * *

**AN: I'm continuing with chapter 7 but IDK when I'm getting it done. No promises on finishing it but I'll try.**


	8. Chapter 7: Counseling- Day 2

**~ I don't own anything from the NOES series ~**

* * *

A employee at the shelter walked in the room and turned on the lights. "Hey, it's time to get up," the tall man replied," do what you need to do, you got until 7:30." He then left the room.

Everyone got up all groggy or refreshed for the day. John was still awake and didn't move even a inch out of his bed until Carlos got his attention.

Carlos said to John,"Dude, are you okay?"

John snapped his head in Carlos direction, John responded,"Huh?', then he said,'I'm sorry...what did you say again?"

"Are you sure that your okay...your kinda freaking me out a little bit", Carlos repeated with worry in his voice.

John replied,"Yeah, it's not like I'm SCARED of sleeping...",his words starts to trail off. He have never more scared in his entire life. Trying not making awkward, he just laughs it off. He chucked, but it was a awkward one. John looked up at Carlos and his face was full of concern and a bit freak out. Carlos tried his best to put a smile on his face but the situation was unnerving. John slowly got up from his bed a speed walk out of the room as fast as he can.

Carlos thought to himself,"Why is John so freaked out about his dream?...Oh we'll, he'll get over it." Spencer walked up to Carlos, whose has been ease dropping on the conversation earlier.

"Dude, what the hell is his problem?" he asked.

" I don't know...but he'll eventually get over it", Carlos replied.

"Well...we better get ready and talk to Tracy, about the plan", Spencer said.

Carols nodded at him and both of walked away to get ready for the day.

It's about around 7:30, everyone was up and ready for the day. The teenagers were reported to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Luckily, it wasn't crowded; everyone was standing in line to get their meals. While the teenagers sat down and socialize with friends, John was in the corner of the room eating by himself. He was in deep thought when Maggie walked up to him.

Maggie was dress in her simple attire: beige blouse, brown skirt, and a pair of black heels. She wasn't the type who wears tons of make up and dress up in bright colors; she just likes to be simple and feel comfortable. But today, she wasn't doing so hot. She was so exhausted; she's been thinking about the wrong choices she made and also wonders why her life feels so incomplete. Maggie just brush off her thoughts away to talk to John.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping, huh?" Maggie giggled.

"Haha, yep", John replied.

Maggie took a seat across from him. She brushed some her dark brown hair aside to show off those sparkling, dark green eyes. She left out a sigh and looks at John.

"Alright, so here's the deal...after you finish your breakfast, why don't you come to my office and we can continue with our session, okay?" Maggie said.

John smiled at Maggie and replied back, "That sounds good to me."

Maggie face lit up and smiled back at John. "Great...I'll see you at 8." Maggie got up from her seat and walked back to her office. John watched her every move until she walked out of the cafeteria. John proceed to eat his breakfast; he was in real deep in thought, so many questions that are unanswered.

"Where did I come from?" "Why are my dreams warning me where I was originally from?" Why is Maggie so familiar?" "Am I ever gonna find who I really am?" "Too many goddamn questions to answer are flowing through my mind right, why can't this shit be over and done with?! " John sighed in annoyance and anxiety; he even lost his appetite to finish his meal because of these goddamn questions.

It was around 7:55, John was finished eating and walked straight to Maggie's office. Inside her office, Maggie was looking over John's items, specifically over the Krueger woman article. She was outta it this morning; ever since that horrid dream about these 3 creatures and a woman in a black clock, she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Maggie was in deep in thought when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Maggie questioned.

"Maggie, it's John...may I come in?"

Maggie quickly gathered her items to get herself prepared. After going through all of her items and getting them organized, she replied,"Umm...yeah, c'mon in."

John slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. John smiled at Maggie and she smiled back.

"Well, aren't you the early bird today?" she replied teasingly.

John rolled his eyes playfully and replied back,"Like I always say, early bird catches the worm."

They both laughed for a moment and slowly calmed down. It was silent for a while; Maggie broke the silence.

"Please, sit down", she said politely.

John took out a chair and sat across Maggie. He was examining her going through his file to get things ready to go. Maggie double check everything she had: John's items, notes, and other information from his file.

"That's pretty much everything", she thought to herself.

She grabs her notes and a pencil to write down the information for today. She straighten up her seat and looked at John.

"How well did you sleep last night?" Maggie questioned.

"Not too well", John replied.

"Why is that?" Maggie questioned with concerned.

Maggie noticed how nervous he was, he started to tap the side of the chair and then sighs.

"I don't think I should tell you about my nightmare", John nervously replied.

"John...can you please tell me?" Maggie pleaded.

The room was silent for a moment. He sigh loudly and straighten up.

"Alright...well, I was laying down on my bed.I was about to drift off to sleep until I felt some moisture on my head.I thought it was water so I wiped it off, but it wasn't water...it was blood. I looked up at the ceiling and there was a big red spot on the ceiling, then the little girl showed up right beside me bed. I looked around and I was in a house. The little girl wanted to play a game with her friend, so I followed he upstairs. She went down the eerie hall and went into the room. I was concerned for her safety, so I immediately ran in after. By the time I got into the room, she wasn't in there. But I did saw someone huddling up in the corner. I asked him if he was okay, but the part that scared me, that person was ME! He told not to go back to the town with this girl. I was about to asked what he's talking about...I woke up."

Maggie nodded and wrote his response in her notes. As she was writing down her notes, she added a couple more questions that involves his dream.

"Why do you think 'your other self' don't want you to back to the town you originally came from?

John slouched down and rubbed the side of his head; he then sigh in stressed and answered," I don't know...I honestly don't know."

Maggie thought to herself, "I feel really bad for John, all just because of his amnesia...if there was evidence of where he's from, I can-"

All of a sudden, a lightbulb popped in her head. Maggie snapped her fingers and replied happily, "I just thought of something...as I was going through your items, I came across one that caught my eye." She picked up the article about the Krueger woman and handed to John. "Do you remember a town called Springwood?"

John glared at her and then at the article, he grabbed the article. John examined the article and then said, "Not to change the subject to anything, but what is this article about?"

Maggie answered, "What I read, it about a woman named Loretta who suddenly disappear in September of 1968; it also says when Loretta disappear, no body was ever found, it's like she disappeared off the earth."

"Maybe that's what my dream is trying to show me...it's saying not to bring this Loretta girl back to Springwood...that's it, that's what my dream is showing me!" John said with enthusiasm.

Maggie spooked in head in disbelief, "John, I don't think your right."

John was flabbergasted by her comment and replied,"But-"

Maggie cut him off and said," In my opinion, I think your dream is trying to tell you something else. Look, maybe your dreams are still trying to figure out who you really are, so I think we should go back to Springwood and find out your true identity."

John's eyes widen and immediately screamed,"NO!" "No, I'm not going back to Springwood!" "Just because I lost my memory doesn't mean I have to go back and figure out who I truly am...I'm afraid of who I'm truly am." John put his head down on Maggie's desk.

Maggie sighed and calmly replied,"John, look at me."

John slowly lift his head up and straighten up in his seat.

Maggie said to John," Okay, first of all, I'm an adult and no one gonna lay a finger on you, and second...even if I don't take you back to Springwood, your gonna spend the rest of your life thinking who you truly are."

The room was silent for a while until once again, Maggie broke the silence.

"I'm saying this as a friend, John...please go back to Springwood with me. I do everything I can to do to take care of you until this is all resolved...Please?" Maggie pleaded.

John looked away and back at Maggie,"Alright, I'll go...I'm doing this just for you."

Maggie gave him a knowing smile and said, "Thanks"."Okay, I'll talk to Kelly that were going to leave sometime after 12 and come back around 9 or 10...is that okay with you?" Maggie raised an eyebrow at him.

John replied," That's fine with me."

Maggie replied happily," Well, I guess that's our plan for the day". Maggie looked at the clock and it said 8:30 am. "That's it for our session for now...grabbed whatever you need to bring and we'll get going."

John smiled and nodded at her. He stood up and went to the door. Before John left the room, he said to Maggie, "I'll see you around 12."

Maggie replied," Same with you, bye."

"Bye", John replied.

He then left the room and thought to himself," What am I gonna do for the rest of the morning?"

* * *

**AN: I know, I know I'm also changing some the characters appearance. I'm mostly changing Maggie's appearance and her personality. Plus, I'll even write about her when she was a trouble teen! Also, I'm also changing the legend of the dream demons; there going to minions of a women in a black clock. This story is going to be a lot better than the movie.**


	9. Chapter 8: Back to Springwood

**~ I don't own anything from the NOES series ~**

* * *

Hours has past since John Doe's session with Maggie, he was now ready to head off to Springwood. John was feeling a little bit queasy because he's not sure what to expect; he pushes his thoughts away and thinks on the positive side.

"Think of it this way...once this is resolved, I won't have anymore of those goddamn dreams."

He then double checks everything that he needs to go back to Springwood and then left the boys dorm. Before he could even leave the boys dorm, Maggie walked in with a smile on her lively face.

"Alright, I already asked Kelly if we can borrow the van and he was cool with it but only if we come back around 9. I think it's enough time to look around the area."

"That's fine with me", John said with a weary smile.

Maggie then questioned,"Do you have everything you need?"

John replied,"What's there to bring? I don't have anything with me."

Maggie then said,"Well at least bring your jacket, it's gonna to get cold out tonight."

John teased,"Ha! Who are you, my mother?", and then grinned.

Maggie chuckled and roll his eyes at him.

"Are you ready to go?" Maggie questioned.

John grabbed his black leather jacket off of his bed; he looked at her and replied.

"Oh, I've been ready."

He then walked out of the dorm, leaving Maggie behind shaking her head and rolling her eyes once again.

"Teenagers", she quietly sighs to herself before following John to the parking lot.

Maggie just now hit the 32 mile mark on their way to Springwood. It was very quiet in the van. Maggie wasn't the commutative type; she always have trouble socializing as a kid, even though she socialized with teens at the shelter. Maggie was in her deep thoughts when she drove through a speed bump; startling John who was actually drifting off to sleep. Maggie make a quick glance at John who wasn't that happy. John glared at her.

"Maggie, I told you to do me one little favor for me and I almost drifted off to sleep because your not paying attention!" John shouted at her.

Maggie became irritated with his attitude with her. She gestured at him while shouted with a little bit of anger,"Well I'm sorry, I can't keep an eye on you and the road at the same time!" She then place her hand back on the steering wheel; her sleeve slid down just a bit.

John looked back at Maggie and noticed white scars all over her right forearm.

"Why are there scars all over her arm?" John thought to himself. "Would she be mad if I ask her?...It wouldn't hurt to try." John asked Maggie," Can I ask you a question?"

Maggie sighs and then replies,"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why do you have scars all over your arm?" John questions.

Maggie became a little nervous."What are you talking about?" She answers, trying to avoid the question.

John stated," Oh c'mon Maggie, don't play dumb."

Maggie became irate," I told you already, my past is confidential information! It's none of anybody's concern!"

"Please?" John pleaded.

The van became silent. Maggie thought to herself as she was tightening her grip of the steering wheel ,"Why is it HIS concern about my past?!" "It's NOBODY'S fucking business!" She huffed loudly. "Just calm down Maggie, you don't need to lose you cool over a question...it's not like your gonna get in trouble or anything." She then slowly loosening the grip of the steering wheel.

She then sighs and said to John," Alright...do you really wanna know?"

"Yes", John replied, sounding desperate.

Maggie was hesitant as she spoke,"When I was a teenager...I, um...cut myself."

"Why?" John questioned.

"Because I depressed...I also did it because I have problems controlling my emotions, not as much as I did back then, but", she then starts to trail off. "I also did it for...enjoyment, sometimes."

John was shocked, then he asked," Why would you-"

Maggie cut him off. "John, just stop", Maggie command. "You asked me why I scars on my arms, and I say why...just...lets just be quiet until we get there, okay?"

John nodded at her and looked away. When he looked away, someone was standing in the middle of the road. It wasn't just some stranger, it was the little girl from John's dream.

The little girl hollered at the car approaching her, "Go back!"

John's eyes widen in horror and screamed," OH MY GOD!" He then immediately reached over to the steering wheel to avoid the little girl.

Maggie immediately tightened her grip of the steering wheel and screamed," Let go of the fucking wheel!"

John and Maggie were fighting for control, but John turned the steering wheel to the right. The van was going hay-wire; it made a donut in the middle of road and almost crashed into tree. They all screamed until Maggie stopped this hell-ride just in time. They all groaned when more groans were made behind the seat. John and Maggie turned around; her green eyes widened in horror. In the back of the van, it was Carlos, Spencer, and Tracy.

" What the hell are you guys doing here?!" She screamed.

Tracy shouted at Spencer, "Way the go, asshole!" Then she shoved him.

Carlos shouted at Spencer with sarcasm, "Yeah, this was ONE great idea."

Maggie was baffled and frustrated. "I can't believe you people, for pulling a stunt like that...you guys could've worried everyone!" She then calmed herself down. "When we get there, find a telephone and call Kelly where you are and that your alright...are you guys even listening?"

"Don't scream at us!" Shouted Tracy. "Cause your driving almost killed us", she grinned at Maggie.

Maggie grit her teeth at them and turned around. "Smartass", she hissed quietly to herself. She then put the van in reverse and drove the rest of the 2 and a half miles to Springwood.

* * *

**AN: I actually had trouble brain storming an idea of the beginning of the chapter, but I managed. Unfournatly, I start school this Wednesday so I might not write that much, but I'll try. Thanks so much for the faves and reviews of my story, I appreciate it :)**


End file.
